the other slytherin heir
by mizzlanfear
Summary: Hermione has a secret identity. Her parents are dead and she's been lied to all her life. Follow her as she finds herself and her meaning in life, finds love, and realises her power.theres also a prophecy. m for safety not dh compatible.


,The other slytherin heir 

Hermione sat alone, the rain soaking her skin, flattening her curly locks against her fore head. Thunder crashed above and lightening illuminated the sky, causing temporary blindness, and a spot filled vision. She was oblivious to the world around her. In the sky to her right a green skull and snake could be seen, the dark mark. It floated above her house. And yet she didn't cry. She knew her 'parents' fates. She felt anger, but not towards the grangers murderers but more towards the grangers. They'd lied to her! She was, in fact, a pureblood, all the teasing, and all the pain she had had to go through was unnecessary. Her heart soaked up the hate like a sponge, but she knew the real culprit. Dumbledore, he's the one that caused all this, he had used her. Her gifts, her POWER, she had been a pawn. But she knew who she was now; did he think he could hide her true identity from her forever? Hermione walked over to the road, the night bus appeared nearly instantly. She climbed aboard; the bus pulled away and zoomed into the horizon.

_**2 weeks later.**_

Hermione strolled into a wizarding hotel, a small smile played upon her lips. An heir of superiority surrounded her, but so did a tainted aura. In two weeks she had become one of the most successful witches of her time both in the wizarding world and the muggle world. She had taken on a new name; Abby. No one new of what pureblood line she came from, but most new not to mess with her. She was powerful, famous and rich. The ministry had finally sent her the keys to her family's manor. Her eyes were starting to change. When anger or hate filled her they glowed a slight red.

The hotel she was staying in was a snobby place, but she enjoyed this, it only increased the superiority and power she held. Not only was it untainted but muggle scum, it was also only for the most richest of wizards and witches. She'd been living here for over a week now. Gold, silver and gems covered every nook and cranny. Magical heirlooms hung off walls and were dotted on shelves; a brush and mop were at work from an invisible force.

She walked up to the front desk.

'ahh, Abby darling, there you are, you have mail it seems, here you go'. Is there anything else you need dear?' the man behind the desk was the manager. He believed the best way to serve the richest of the rich correctly was to greet them yourself. He was a young man, only a few years older than her, he had dark hair and plain brown eyes, and there was nothing special about him. He was a week natured person but with the ability to serve well. 'He could be quite useful' she mused to herself, as she took the mail. 'and what time would you like dinner tonight then darling?' she looked up, in surprise as she was pulled out of her silent but secretive thoughts. 'oh! Ermm…' Abby glanced up at the clock. It was half five. 'Is 7 okay?'

'Perfect milady!' he replied with a smile. 'Aahh Mr Malfoy, so nice to see you again! Will you be requiring your normal suits?' Abby turned and went to walk off, again wrapped in her own thoughts, not paying attention to the reply of the malfoys.

'Ahhh, sir you haven't introduced us to this delightful young lady!' came the drawl of Lucius. Abby turned with a smile on her face.

'Oh of course Mr Malfoy, Abby these are the Malfoys, i'm sure you've heard of them!'

'Of course' she smiled ' who hasn't!'

'I'm sure you'd get on quite well, would you like to attend dinner together in a separate dining room?'

'That would be delightful' came the voice of Mrs Malfoy, Abby looked at her properly for the first time. She had long blond hair and a face most would call beautiful, and yet it held a commanding presence. 'Say half 7' she asked.

'That's perfect, ill see you all later then, sorry but I really must rush off I have some things to attend to!' and with that she strode off to her rooms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Abby reached her rooms, she sat at the piano, thinking. She was scared Draco might recognise her when she went down to dinner, but she couldn't just not turn up and upset one of the most powerful pureblood families in England, shed just have to grin and bare it!

At six o' clock Abby started to get ready. She wore a knee length black cocktail dress, simple but sophisticated, with black strappy stilettos. Her hair she left down in loose ringlets. She put little make-up on, mascara, blush and lip-gloss. By the time shed gotten the perfect look it was 7.15 when she quickly slipped on a few choice pieces of jewellery and walked down to the dining room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She arrived in perfect timing and strolled into the dining room. She quite often ate in here although most of the time it was on her own. It was a beautiful room used only by the richest of people. It was silver and green with a very slytherin wooden table. The legs were that of snakes and snake patterns were engraved into the edges. She loved it. Above the table hung a large crystal chandelier that twinkled in the light there was also a large fire and some comfortable black leather sofas, with green pillows. In another corner sat a magical mini-bar.

No sooner had she finished appreciating the décor the Malfoys walked in, followed by the hotel manager. 'Ahh there you are' came the arrogant voice of Lucius. She turned around and smiled at the Malfoy family ' hope you haven't been waiting too long'

'Oh no not at all' she replied 'I've only just got here myself' they all walked to the table and took their seats, Abby sat across from Mr and Mrs Malfoy and Draco sat next to her.

' That's a very nice dress your wearing Abby, what make is it?' came the friendly voice of Mrs Malfoy.

'Oh, I forgot to say, Abby here designs her own range of clothes' everyone turned around, they'd forgotten the manager was still standing there.' She's a very accomplished young women!' he said brightly, Abby blushed.

' Well that answers that question' chuckled Draco from her side.

'Now what drinks would you all like, and will you be ordering now or would you like to wait?' inquired the manager.

'I think we'll order now, what drinks would you all like?' Lucius glanced at her

'Hmm, I think I'll have a dry martini, you know how I like it, thank you' replied Abby, when everyone else had finished menus were brought in, and one was placed in front of each of them. Quickly followed by the drinks.

'So, Abby tell us about yourself?' drawled Lucius.

'Well there's not really much to say, what do you want to know?'

' How old are you, what school did you attend? You know that sort of stuff?'

' Oh, well i'm 17, and I was privately tutored but for my last year ill be attending Hogwarts'

'And what house do you think you'll be placed in?'

'Well I'm not sure' she had butterflies in her stomach but her face remained calm ' I hope Slytherin, from what I've heard Hufflepuffs are a waste of space, and Ravenclaws are a bunch of boffs, and then there's the goody two shoes Gryffindors, I mean ive not exactly got a clean slate I do dabble in, lets say, darker areas when the occasion calls for it.'

'And what do you think of muggles' he seemed to spit the last word out with distaste.

'Ahh the key question, I knew you'd ask, I dislike muggles, but I don't think they should all be killed as some say, they're quite useful when it comes to inventions, and work, they're just below us.'

'Well then, I think you've just made yourself some very powerful allies Abby!'

Abby smirked ' I was counting on it' all of the Malfoys smiled at her. 'Oh and one other thing I forgot to say'

'Oh and what's that?' asked Draco

'I'm your new neighbour' she said with a smirk, 'so its lucky we get along' and with that everyone laughed. She could hear ferrets laugh at the side of her it was a nice laugh. Then the food arrived.

It was a pleasant dinner, even though she was eating amongst death eaters. They were polite people, and they had a lot in common. She even got along with Draco! He was quite handsome out of school instead of gelling his hair back he left it natural so it hung sexily over his eyes; he smirked only half as often as in class and smiled an awful lot more. He also, she had realised, got a very sexy, deep, throaty chuckle.

After the dinner they said goodbye and headed to their rooms. Which they realised were all on the same floor. But instead of staying there abby got changed and slipped a mini skirt on with a simple top. She left her room and headed back down to the music room. She preferred practising in there the sound was better, for the piano. It had a microphone and a place at the side so she could her laptop on and hook it to the speakers. She came here most nights for practice. She sat down at the computer and began to play whilst singing at the same time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey what you think? Please write a review to say what you think! I'm putting the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thank, Vikki


End file.
